Unwanted
by WalksInTheMoonlight
Summary: What if Sofia the first felt like an outsider and unwanted? (Never been good at writing summaries :-P)
1. The Dream

_They don't love you_

Sofia sat up in a cold sweat. She looked around frantically and saw her room with all its familiar things. She looked over at her window seat and saw her furry friends all asleep. She was panting and trying to calm down as she didn't want to wake them up. The dream just wouldn't leave her. Maybe a walk around the castle would take her mind off it.

For the past week and a half she had been having the same dream. Her father telling her she wasn't really his daughter, her siblings telling her they tolerated her but didn't like her, and her mother… her mother telling her she never wanted to have her. How Sofia had almost cost Miranda her crown because King Roland didn't want her.

It was a horrible dream, and Sofia had been having it every night.

She got out of bed and put her robe and slippers on. Holding back the tears so as not to disturb her friends, she slowly and carefully opened the door. She didn't know where she was heading, only knew that she had to get out. She walked slowly at first, but the faster the tears came the faster she ran. She opened up a door and noticed the library. She ran to her favorite chair, threw herself down and just started sobbing.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she heard someone come in

"Princess Sofia, are you alright?"

She briefly looked up to see Baileywick in the doorway. He was wearing his pajamas and had a candlestick in his hand. He looked very worried.

She didn't respond. As a fresh batch of tears washed over her face she just placed her head back on the chair. Baileywick rushed over and gathered Sofia in his arms.

"Shh shh, there there, let it all out. Baileywick is here, you're safe; I've got you; it's going to be alright" He crooned as he stroked her hair.

Sofia cried for what seemed like eternity, just holding onto the faithful steward. When she finally felt all cried out she looked up at him.

"Princess, are you alright now?"

She nodded

"Would you like me to fetch your parents?"

"No…" She replied with a shake of her head

"Alright princess, did you want to talk about it?"

_He doesn't care about you_

Sofia went still with shock. Who said that? She looked around frantic, but could see no one besides Baileywick.

"Princess?" There was a worried tone in his voice

"Oh.. Um I am ok now, thank you Baileywick."

"Well alright Princess, if you are sure. At least let me walk you back to your room"

She just looked up at him and put her hand into his. They walked back to her room in silence. Baileywick kept looking down at her, but Sofia wouldn't look at him. When they got to her room, Sofia reached for the door handle, but Baileywick stopped her. He got down on one knee and looked her in the eye

"Princess, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I am always here for you, you know that right?" Baileywick asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Yes Baileywick, I know. Thank you very much, but I am OK. Sorry for disturbing you."

Baileywick looked horrified "You didn't disturb me, Princess Sofia. I was- no I _am_ worried about you."

Sofia looked into Baileywicks eyes, he was being sincere. A part of her felt better

"I just had a bad dream Baileywick, but I am feeling a lot better now. Thank you for being there for me"

Baileywick looked at her face for the longest time. Sofia didn't know what he was looking for, but he nodded and gave her a swift hug.

He opened her door and walked her to her bed. When she had settled herself in, he took the blankets and tucked her in.

"Good night Princess, sleep well."

"Good night Baileywick"

Sofia was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Baileywick stood at her door and watch her thoughtfully. He wasn't sure if he should inform her royal parents about what happened tonight. He decided not to, it was only a bad dream after all. He nodded to himself and walked out of the young princess's room shutting the door behind him.

Unknown to all a figure high above the castle watched, and waited.


	2. The Royal Luncheon

Sofia woke the next morning feeling tired, but at least she didn't have the dream again. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned really loudly.

"Jeeze Sof, can't you keep it down?" Clover asked in an annoyed voice from the corner.

"Hehehehe sorry Clover"

He grumbled something but she wasn't able to make out what he said. She pulled the covers off of her and looked at her bedside table. There was a platter of all her favorite breakfast foods and a note. She grabbed the note and started to read it, while nibbling on a scone.

_**Princess Sofia,**_

_**I took the liberty of telling your royal parents that you will not be down for breakfast today. I wanted you to rest, so instead I had the cook make your favorite breakfast and brought it up to your room. I hope you are feeling better and have a great day**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Baileywick**_

She smiled happily at the note. She was feeling a little tired and breakfast in bed sounded heavenly. She finished her scone and reached for another one

_He doesn't actually care about you. He just knows you embarrass your parents and wants to keep you away from them. _

Sofia sat up straight. Where was that voice coming from? It's the same one she heard last night when she was with Baileywick. Who is saying those awful things? She looked quickly around her room but again, she saw no one. Her parents love her. Don't they? No longer hungry, she left the rest of her food untouched as she got up to get dressed for the day.

She had just finished washing her face when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Baileywick walked in and looked around for her.

"I am over here Baileywick" Sofia said with a wave

He walked over to her and bowed

"Good morning Princess Sofia, your father want-"

_He's not your father. He never wanted you._

Who is saying that? Is it me? Am I thinking that? There is no one else around, so it must be me. But my father loves me. I know he does. At least I think he does, doesn't he?

A loud "Ahem." broke into her thoughts. Sofia looked up into a very impatient Baileywick.

"Sofia are you listening to me? I said your father wanted me to tell you that the royal family was invited to a lunch over in Wei-Ling at 12pm sharp. So be ready to go a little before that time"

"Y-yes Baileywick"

Baileywick looked at her, and noticed the circles under her eyes. He wanted to stay and make sure she was alright, but a lot of things go into a royal outing and he just didn't have the time. He nodded at her before hurrying off, promising himself that when he had time he would go back and check on her.

Sofia just looked at the retreating form of the faithful steward and sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She didn't think she would be good company for her family in her mood, and she didn't want to burden anyone. She would go walk in the garden until it was time to go to lunch. No one would bother her there

As she walked she thought about the dreams that she had been having and now the voice that was running through her head. Why did they start? And where did they come from? Did she really feel that way? If she was being honest with herself, she did feel that way. At least a little bit, she knew her Mother loved her but sometimes she wasn't sure about her da- the king. What if this was her inner thoughts coming out cause she had held them back so long? Should she talk to someone? Who could she talk to? If she told the king he would just pretend harder, if that's what he was doing. If she told Baileywick, he would just tell the king; same thing with her Mother. She could tell her woodland friends, but she didn't want to worry them. Couldn't tell Amber and James because sometimes she felt like she wasn't one of them either. What was she going to do?

So lost in her thoughts Sofia didn't notice how late it was getting. She heard the clock chime 12 and looked up.

"Oh No, I am going to be late."

She ran to where her family was, already seated in the royal coach. The king looked at her sternly.

"Sofia, here have you been?! We have been looking everywhere for you. We didn't know where you were or what you had gotten yourself into. Now we are going to be late, and I will have to explain to the emperor why. Another 5 minutes and we would have left without you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sofia looked down at her feet crest-fallen.

"I am s-sorry dad. I ju-ust lost tr-ack of time." Sofia couldn't stop the sobs no matter how hard she tried.

"Apologize to your mother and your brother and sister as well. They are also going to be late because of you."

"I am tru-ly sorry everyone. I didn't me-an to ma-ke everyone late." Why couldn't she stop crying?

As she was apologizing Baileywick came running up to them

"Your majesties, you found her. Thank heavens."

"Yes Baileywick, we did. Sofia was just apologizing to everyone for making them late."

Baileywick looked down at Sofia's tear-struck face. He wanted to tell the king to back off; he knew how tired the little princess was; just as he knew she had barely touched her breakfast. These things he wanted to say, but it was not his place. He also knew how stressed the king had been that day, and that was the real reason for the outburst.

"Well at least we found her your majesties. Now off you go to your luncheon."

Sofia climbed into the coach and sat in between her siblings saying nothing.

_See? They don't love you. They are sad you are here with them._

Sofia said nothing the entire ride to Wei-Ling. The king wasn't talking to her, and Amber and James were fighting over who had more of the coach seat. Sofia stared at her hands the entire way there.

When they arrived the emperor was waiting to greet them with a huge smile on his face

"Why hello King Roland, we were beginning to think you were not coming."

"Hello Emperor Kwan, sorry we were late. Sofia was preoccupied." King Roland said while looking at his youngest sternly.

Sofia didn't see the look; she didn't even see the emperor, so intently was she looking at her shoes.

"Sofia, don't you have something to say to Emperor Kwan?"

Sofia looked up at the emperor, who in turn looked at her kindly.

"I am sorry we are late, it's my fault and I promise it won't happen again."

"It's not a problem little one" He patted her head "now why don't you run off and play? Lunch will be served in a little while."

The emperor and the king walked off and started talking. Sofia didn't want to go play, although she liked Jun and Jin very much. She just didn't think she would be good company right now. So instead she wandered through their gardens looking at their exotic plants, and smelling all the wonderful things they had. She doesn't let herself think about what happened, not yet anyway, she didn't want to cry and make a big fuss. She just let herself enjoy the garden.

A little while later she heard her Mother calling out that it was lunch time. She walked over to the canopy where a big table was placed loaded with food.

Who is going to eat all this? Sofia chuckled to herself. This looks like it could feed a whole army.

Looking at all the food, Sofia realized she wasn't hungry. She knew she should be because she had only nibbled on a scone for breakfast, but she just wasn't. No, it went deeper than that. She didn't want to eat. It would be rude of her not to eat however, and she didn't want to get yelled at by the king again, so she started to pick up a little bit of one thing and a little bit of another. She looked over and saw James, Amber, Jin, and Jun sitting at another table in the shade. Sofia walked over to them and sat down.

Amber and Jun were in deep conversation about the proper way to flutter your fan at a royal luncheon, and James and Jun were talking about how big of a cannon the palace would need to fight of a horde of hungry Ogres. Sofia sat in silence wondering if they would even notice if she left, when suddenly James looked at her.

"Hey Sof, whatcha eating?"

Sofia l looked down at her plate. She hadn't really eaten anything; she was more or less just pushing it around. She took a small bite

"I don't know what it's called James, but it's really good."

Jin looked over at Sofia's plate "Oh that's Mongolian beef. It's very tasty"

James looked at Sofia with a sad puppy dog look on his face

"Can I have some Sofia? Please?"

"Of course you can James. In fact if you want, you can take my whole plate."

"Really? Oh Sof you are the best!" with that James took her plate and began stuffing it in his face.

Amber looked up from her conversation with Jun

"But Sofia, aren't you hungry? What are you going to eat?"

Sofia looked at her sister

"No Amber, not really, I had a really big breakfast. I didn't know we were going to have such a great lunch or I would've saved some room" Sofia said smiling. It was true. She did have a big breakfast, she just hadn't eaten it. It wasn't really a lie, more like an omission. But Amber looked satisfied and went back to talking with Jun. Sofia sat there for a while just listening to the others talk, she had nothing to contribute to either topic.

_You aren't one of them…_

Sofia ignored the voice.

After lunch was over they said their goodbyes. Climbing aboard the coach they set sail for Enchancia

"Did you kids have fun?" King Roland asked with a happy gleam in his eye

"Of course Father, Jun and I discussed the proper way to hold a fan at any function." Amber told their father with a happy grin on her face.

"Oh yeah Dad! I had a blast!" James yelled while jumping up and down causing the coach to bounce a little.

"And what about you Sofia, did you have a good time?" King Roland asked his youngest.

"Yeah dad, they have a beautiful garden"

"Great, cause the next royal luncheon is on us" Roland said grandly

After the happy exclamations following that announcement everyone fell into a comfortable silence. As they neared Enchancia, Sofia started to get a feeling of dread. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but suddenly she wanted out of the carriage and she wanted to hide in her room. The carriage touched down, and she was the first one off. She didn't even bother to say hello to Baileywick as he had come to greet the royal family and ask how the luncheon went. She got inside her room and slammed the door behind her. She didn't want to be disturbed as she laid down on her bed and started crying. Vicious sobs racked her body until there was nothing left. Flipping over she stared at the ceiling and wondered what was happening to her?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Come in" She said in a very tiny voice

Opening the door her mother came in and sat down on the bed next to her. Her eyes were kind and gentle. Sofia loved her mother more than anything.

"Honey I just wanted to see how you were doing. Your father didn't mean to yell at you like that this morning."

Without her meaning to, Sofia's eyes filled with tears.

"He has had a very stressful day" Her mother continued "And he was taking it out on you. He is very sorry, and he hopes you will forgive him."

_Then why isn't he here apologizing to you himself? _

"I forgive him mom. Everyone gets stressed every now and again."

Queen Miranda gave Sofia a hug.

"That's my girl. Now did you want to go play with your brother and sister?"

Sofia looked up at her mom "No thanks mom, I am going to just stay inside and read a book"

"OK Honey, I will leave you to it."

Miranda got off the bed and walked out of the room. Sofia lay back down on her bed and picked up the nearest book. She immersed herself into a world of sword fights and mermaids.

A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her fantasy y world. Man she was popular today.

"Come in"

Her maid came in and curtsied really low. "Dinner is served ma'am."

Sofia nodded and got off the bed, laying her book down so she could come back and read it again after dinner. She still didn't want to eat, but she had to go down. She walked slowly down to the dining room where her family was already seated.

"Well hello Sofia, we haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?" King Roland asked her

"Oh nothing, I just spent the afternoon in my room reading." Sofia replied to the King.

He nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back. He then turned to her mother and they started talking. Sofia didn't want to bring attention to herself so she said nothing. When the servers brought out the food and placed it in front of them, Sofia still didn't feel like eating. She knew she had to be starving, but she just couldn't feel it. She pushed her food around taking tiny bites, but not really eating. She thought no one noticed, but 2 people did. Amber looked at her sister suspiciously, and Baileywick looked at Sofia with concern. Neither of them said anything, but neither of them took their eyes off of her.

Sofia however was oblivious to this and when dinner ended she excused herself and headed back up to her room.

"Hey Sof! How was your day?" Clover asked from the windowsill

"Oh it was good Clover. Wei-Ling has a beautiful garden, and I like Jun and Jin so much." She smiled at him, but her smile didn't really reach her eyes.

Clover noticed. "What's wrong Sofia?"

Sofia said nothing, and just walked to her bed. Clover wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Sofia."

She sighed "Nothing is wrong Clover I am just tired, that's all."

"Uh huh I wasn't born yesterday princess. Tell me what's wrong."

Just then the door to her room bust open. Sofia looked over to see Amber standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She didn't look to happy.

"Sofia. What is wrong with you today? You didn't eat lunch and now you didn't eat dinner. What is going on?" Amber said worry in her tone

"YOU DIDN'T EAT LUNCH OR DINNER?" Clover gasped "Now I know something is wrong."

Sofia sighed and addressed both of them.

"I am not feeling well ok? The thing with dad yelling at me today really got to me, and I just didn't want to worry anyone. I am fine I promise, just a bit tired." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough of it to get them off her case.

Amber dropped her angry stance and ran over to Sofia enveloping her in a hug. "I am so sorry Sofia; I know daddy didn't mean it. I just know it."

"I know it too Amber, but that doesn't make it any less painful. Don't worry about me please, I am fine. I just need to rest and get this day over with."

"Of course Sofia, I understand." Amber hugged her sister one last time and left the room.

Sofia sat heavily on the bed and looked at clover, pleading silently with him to just let her sleep. She really was tired, and she really did want to get this day over with.

"OK Sofia OK, I will leave you alone. If you promise to tell me what happened today later."

Sofia smiled she could always count on clover. "You got it."

She got dressed in her PJ's and got ready for bed. Taking off her tiara and looking in the mirror she silently prayed that the dream wouldn't visit her tonight. She blew out her candle and got into bed. The second her head hit the pillow the day's events caught up to her and she was asleep.

She woke up 2 hours later panting heavily. The dream was harsher this time, with her family telling her all sorts of awful things. Sofia buried her head in her hands and cried for the third time today

Above the castle a figure watched and laughed.


	3. School day

**Sorry this took so long guys. I have been really busy, and had a bit of writers block. Hoping to have the next chapter out soon, but for now enjoy Chapter 3. (I hope the long chapter makes up for the wait :P)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>They hate you. They wish you were never born. How could anyone love you? You aren't even a real princess. You're a fraud, a fake, a pretender…<em>

No….. No. It isn't true… They love me. I am one of them

_It is true and you know it. You were never one of them, and you were never going to be one of them. Why do you deny the truth? _

NOOOO! Sofia covered her ears and ran through the darkness

_Why do you run Sofia? The voice said with a sneer _

_You can't escape me. I am you, you know._

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Sofia awoke in a daze. She didn't move just stared at her ceiling. How many times had the dream visited her this week? Was it ever going to leave her in peace?

_Of course not, you and I are one._

Sofia sighed and sat up. No point in trying to go back to sleep, she might as well get up and face the day. Looking at the time, she noticed it was 3 am. That was longer then the dream usually let her sleep so she should count herself lucky.

Looking around Sofia notice her woodland friends were nowhere to be found. She wasn't very worried; they sometimes liked to sleep in the woods where they originated from. She was glad they weren't in her room tonight. Not that she didn't love them, she did, but she wanted a little alone time to collect her thoughts.

What was she going to do? The dream never gave her a moments rest, and her school work had started to suffer. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she thought about the last time her Mo- The Queen had talked to her about school. The Queen was very disappointed in her, and Sofia just couldn't bear it. She really did try to do well, but it was so hard to focus lately and no one seemed to care. Sometimes Sofia felt like she was screaming in a room full of people and no one noticed.

_They notice Sofia. They just don't care._

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Sofia called out to the empty room "I have done nothing to you. Pl-ease, Ju-ust leave me alone" Sofia tried not to cry, to sound tough and courageous, but her voice broke and the sobs just started to wrack her little body.

Once she started she couldn't stop. Why was this happening to her? She was just a little girl, what had she done to deserve this?

Sofia cried for what seemed like hours, and when the tears would no longer come she got up and went to her closet. She grabbed her usual purple dress and put it on. Walking over to her mirror she started to comb her hair. She reached for her tiara, but stopped, _you're not one of them _fluttered through her mind. She left the tiara on her stand and went to go wash her face and hands. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30, so she needed to find something to do until Baileywick came to get her for the royal breakfast.

She went over to her desk and got out some paper and pens. She was going to draw, she always loved drawing. She put the pen to the paper and let it guide her. She didn't know what she was going to draw, but she loved the feel of it. As she was drawing the paper started to get blurry, she tried to fight it, but she was just so tired. Sofia fell asleep at her desk.

A few hours later Baileywick found her there. _Now what is this all about?_ He walked over to the sleeping princess and gently touched her shoulder.

Sofia awoke with a start. She looked around wildly and finally her gaze settled on Baileywicks face.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Baileywick tried not to laugh at the little princess because she had ink all over her face. He very solemnly nodded.

"Oh" Sofia said in a small voice "I guess it's time for breakfast then"

"Princess, you may want to wash your face before coming down to the table."

Sofia got up and looked in her mirror. All over her face were ink splotches. She must have fallen asleep right on top of her picture. She tried not to laugh but they kept escaping. Soon she was laughing so hard she was on the floor. She got her chuckles under control and turned around to look at Baileywick. He was trying so hard to hold his in, and the face he was making was so funny, that she started up again. Baileywick couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and joined her. It felt so good to laugh.

Once the laughing died down, Sofia went to go wash her face again. When she was finished Baileywick was looking at her with a puzzled look.

"What? Did I miss a spot?" Sofia ran over to the mirror to check.

"No princess, you got it all. I was just wondering why you were not wearing your tiara?"

Sofia sobered right up. All the joy and laughter fell from her face as the dream she had _almost_ forgotten came rushing back.

Baileywick wished he could somehow take the words and shove them back in his mouth. It had been so long since he had seen her laugh, and he could kick himself for putting that look on her face. It's just a little tiara, why should he care.

"I am sorry princess." Was all Baileywick could say.

Sofia turned her face to him, and tried not to cry

"It's ok Baileywick. I just didn't feel like wearing it today."

Baileywick wanted to press further, but she was already so sad. He didn't want to get her worked up right before she had to go see her family so he let it drop.

"Well princess, your family is waiting downstairs for you…"

_They're not your family_

"So if you would follow me" Baileywick bowed low and turned.

Sofia was grateful he had turned so quickly. Because he did, she had time to school her features. They walked in silence to the dining hall. He opened the door for her and pushed her in.

"Good morning Sofia." Queen Miranda said to her youngest

"Good morning everyone." Sofia smiled. She had gotten good at smiling when her heart was breaking.

"Hiya Sof! Look we are having my favorite. Pancakes!" Prince James was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"That's great James." Sofia said with a small smile

Sofia went to her seat and sat down. As soon as she did a plate was put in front of her filled with pancakes and syrup. How was she going to eat all this? She still didn't have much of an appetite, and she wasn't sure how she could hide this. If she didn't eat she would have to explain to Amber why she didn't, and she didn't think she had the energy today.

Sofia decided to take slow deliberate bites; she knew that if she could stall until it was time to go to school, she could say she didn't have time to eat it all. She took one bite every 2-3 minutes.

"Sofia"

Sofia turned to The Queen

"Y-yes Mother?"

The Queen looked at her intently. Sofia thought she would melt under that gaze.

"Are you excited for school?"

"U-um, yes Mother. Of course Mother."

"Good, because I want you to do a good job in school today. I don't know what's gotten in to you, but you need to start paying attention in class."

"Yes Mother" Sofia said in a small voice

Queen Miranda nodded and went back to her breakfast.

Sofia didn't have the energy to even pretend to be eating anymore. If Amber cornered her later then she would deal with it then.

Luckily Sofia didn't have to worry about Amber this morning. There was a test on the proper curtsy at royal functions today and it was all she could focus on. She didn't even notice Sofia wasn't wearing her tiara.

Sofia pushed her food around on her plate until it was time for school.

Baileywick came in to tell the kids that the coach was ready for to take them to school when he noticed that the little princess hadn't eaten. Again. What was going on with her? He looked at her face and saw the circles under her eyes, and realized she hadn't been sleeping either. He knew it would have to be addressed, but the little highnesses had to get to school so it would have to wait until after. He ushered them all into the coach. He helped the little princess in and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. He didn't know why she wouldn't come to talk to him, but if she wouldn't come to him he would go to her.

Sofia sat in the coach and was silent. Prince James kept trying to get into a conversation with her, but Sofia only answered in yes or no or noises, that he finally gave up and sat back in his chair. When they arrived Prince James and Amber called out in greeting to all their friends. They scrambled out of the coach to go say hello and hear all the latest news about the other kingdoms, while Sofia slowly climbed out of the coach and slinked away.

Sofia loved school. She also loved all her friends, but lately she didn't want to be around anyone. She walked to the garden and sat down on one of the benches. Looking around at all the flowers she felt better. The flowers weren't judging her; the flowers didn't care if she hadn't eaten. The flowers loved her, and if they didn't, they didn't hate her. She could be herself around the flowers.

She heard the bell ring and ran into her classroom. She sat in her usual seat, and tried to listen to what Ms. Fauna was teaching.

The day dragged on and on. Sofia thought it was never going to end. She kept glancing at the clock wonder how it could still be so early in the day. Please go faster please go faster please go faster became a montra going through Sofia's head.

"Sofia!"

Sofia looked up with a start. Ms. Fauna was staring at her with a determined look on her face.

"Ye-yes Ms. Fauna?"

"I asked you if you knew the spell to make a ball gown out of an old gown."

Sofia looked down at her hands

"No Ms. Fauna. I don't."

"Hmmph. Well then I suggest you pay attention."

Sofia nodded her head mutely. She tried to pay attention, but her mind and gaze kept going back to the clock.

Luckily for Sofia, she wasn't called on again for the rest of the class period. When the bell rang for lunch, she ran to the garden. She didn't stop to talk to anyone and she didn't go get any lunch. She couldn't remember the last time she was hungry only that it had been awhile. She didn't want to dwell on it; she just wanted to enjoy her garden while she could. She closed her eyes and smelled the air around her.

Too quickly Sofia heard the bell. Sighing she got up and slowly walked back to class. The rest of the day went even slower. When the class day was finally over, Sofia got up and slowly walked to the coach. She got in and settled herself down in her usual seat. She heard Amber and Prince James talking before she saw them. She slouched down lower in her seat.

Amber and Prince James climbed in the coach, barely noticing Sofia so involved in the conversation they were having. Sofia didn't want to chime in, so she stayed silent and just watched the scenery.

Amber looked over at her sister and noticed that something was different about her today. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was out of place. Amber turned her gaze to her sister and tried to see what was different. She started with her shoes- No those were perfect. Next the dress-again nothing out of the ordinary there. Finally her eyes landed on Sofia's tiara... Or lack thereof. Amber gasped, reaching out she put her hand on her sister's knee.

"Sofia, why aren't you wearing your tiara? Did it get damaged? I can tell daddy to get you a new one if it got ruined." Amber said in a hushed tone

Sofia looked at her sister and tried not to let any tears escape her eyes.

_That tiara's not for you Sofia, you and I both know that._

Sofia took a deep breath "No Amber it didn't get damaged. I just didn't feel like wearing it today."

Amber looked affronted. Her mouth gaped open and for several minutes, she said nothing.

When she finally found her voice she replied "Sofia… Why didn't you want to wear your tiara?"

Sofia looked at her sister. _Because I am not really one of you, because I don't deserve to wear it, because I am not royal and wearing it feels like a lie. _Sofia said none of these things and just starred at her sister.

"Sofia?"

"I just didn't feel like wearing it Amber."

"Do you need a new one? I understand how wearing the same tiara everyday can get boring. I can lend you one of mine if you want."

Sofia almost laughed.

"No, that's ok Amber, but thank you very much for the offer." Sofia smiled at her sister

Amber looked at Sofia, but knew she wouldn't get any farther "Well let me know if you change your mind."

Sofia nodded and went back to staring at the scenery. What she didn't notice was that Amber was staring at her the entire ride back home.

When the coach touched down, Sofia was the first one out. She started to walk to the garden to be with the flowers when she heard her name being called. Sofia sighed, would it be rude to keep walking and pretend I didn't hear them? She knew the answer so she turned and saw a very disheveled Baileywick running up to her.

"Princess Sofia, I have been waiting for you to get home all day." He said in between breaths "Can I accompany you to the garden?"

Sofia wanted to say no. The garden was where she went to be alone. She loved Baileywick very much, but she wanted the garden to be her own personal spot. This was Baileywick however, so she had no choice.

"Of course Baileywick"

"Marvelous."

They walked to the garden in silence. Sofia wondered what was going on. Baileywick had never asked to go to the garden with her. She started to panic, what if something was wrong with the King and Queen? What if they were going to send her away? Finally she couldn't take it anymore

"Baileywick, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked in a shaky voice

Baileywick looked down at her, her face was serious and in her eyes, he could see a panic brewing. _Now what is that about?_ He asked himself. He got down on one knee and looked into her eyes

"Princess… is something bothering you? You can tell me."

"I don't know what you mean. Nothing is bothering me." Sofia lied quite convincingly these days

But Baileywick wasn't fooled. "Princess Sofia. I _KNOW _something is bothering you. You don't eat, you barely sleep. Please just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

In that moment Sofia wanted to pour her heart out to him. She wanted- no she NEEDED someone to talk to. "Baileywick I-"

She was just about to tell him everything when a thought stopped her. What if when she told him and he told her that they _didn't _love her? What if he decided that she was more trouble than she was worth and he decided to leave her? What if- Sofia consciously stopped herself from continuing those thoughts and continued.

"-am fine, I just haven't been hungry lately. Maybe I am coming down with a cold or something."

Baileywick had seen on her face that she was going to say something completely different, but had stopped and changed direction mid-sentence. He sighed internally; he wished she would talk to him. He loved her, and wanted her to be safe and happy. He couldn't force it out of her, though at this moment he wished he could. When she was ready to talk, he would be ready to listen.

"Hmm, maybe. You should drink some orange juice. I will have some sent up to your room." He turned to walk away and turned back "Sofia. I am here for you if you ever want to talk. I am only one rope pull away. No matter what time it is I am here for you." He bowed and left

Sofia watched him go until he was in the castle. He didn't look back but she didn't stop watching him. Even after he disappeared into the castle she stood staring. Part of her wanted to run after him and tell him everything, but she knew that wasn't possible, so she just continued staring.

After what seemed like ages, Sofia decided she didn't want to go to the garden and instead made her way up to her room. When she opened the door, she saw a huge class of orange juice and a plate of scones. On the plate was a note

**Dear Sofia,**

**I hope you start to feel better soon. I had the cooks find the biggest glass and fill it with orange juice. I want you to drink it all. Also I wanted to say again that I am here for you. Any time any day, I am ready to listen. I just want you to remember that.**

**Love,**

**Baileywick**

**P.S. Please eat all the scones.**

Sofia read and re-read the note several times. She put in the drawer next to her bed and grabbed the juice and a scone. She was determined to drink all the juice and eat all the scones. It was the least she could do for him. It was hard, but she managed to clean the plate. She was stuffed! She wasn't sure how she was going to pretend to eat at dinner she was so full. She decided she would worry about that when the time came, and walked over to her drawing desk.

The drawing she had been working on was still there, but it was smudged beyond repair. She was going to throw it away, but something stopped her. Instead she took it and pinned it up on the wall. She smiled at it and imagined she could see her face in it. Laughing at that thought she grabbed another piece of paper and started to draw.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting and drawing, but a knock came at her door.

"Come in" She called

Baileywick came in and looked at the plate. He saw that all the scones were gone and the juice was as well. He wanted to cry. _She ate it all. Thank heavens._

"Princess, dinner is served."

Sofia sighed "alright Baileywick I will be right down."

"OK princess, I will be waiting outside your door for you." Baileywick bowed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sofia took one last look at her room before following him. They walked in silence and Sofia was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice Baileywick kept looking down thoughtfully at her.

_How am I going to pretend to eat? I am so very full. Oh what am I going to do?_

Baileywick saw the emotions play out over her face and wanted to ask what was troubling her, but he knew he had to wait till she came to him. He wished he could help her, he just didn't know how. He would think of something, but in the meantime he would just be there for her.

When they got to the dining room, he opened the door and announced her.

"Good evening Sofia" The king boomed

"Good evening..." Sofia replied

Sofia took her usual spot and tried to keep her head down. She didn't feel like eating and she didn't want to be there. She wanted to go back up to her room, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. It's almost over I just have to make it through dinner.

Amber kept throwing furtive glances at her sister. She still wasn't wearing her tiara, which to Amber was a crime.

Dinner went by slowly for Sofia; she managed to eat a few bites of her food, but not a lot. No one really spoke to her and when they did she answered in yes or no. When dinner was over she ran back up to her room.

Amber watched her go with a worried look on her face. She glanced at Baileywick and saw the same look on his face. _What does he know? _As everyone was leaving the dining hall, Amber caught Baileywick before he could leave.

"Baileywick."

"Yes Princess Amber?"

"What is going on with Sofia? And don't tell me she is fine. I know fine, and my sister is NOT fine."

Baileywick looked at Amber. Everyone said she was shallow and self-centered, and she could be, but she was also unflinchingly loyal and caring about those who mattered to her. She never faltered if someone she loved needed her. Baileywick loved her for that.

"No princess, she is not fine. I don't know what's bothering her because she won't tell me."

Amber squared her shoulders. "Well I am going to MAKE her tell me."

She started to walk in the direction of Sofia's room only to be stopped by Baileywick.

"No princess. You can't make her tell you anything. No matter how much you want to, you can't force her to talk to you. If you try you are just going to make her retreat further into herself."

Amber just looked at him

"Well then what CAN I do?"

Baileywick looked at her tenderly. Why couldn't people see what he saw?

"Just let her know that you are there for her if she needs you. That's all you can do."

Amber sighed. She wasn't good at waiting, but if that's what it takes…

"OK Baileywick. I can do that. I guess. Thank you." Amber sadly walked away

"You are very welcome princess." Baileywick said as he watched her go. _I wish it was that easy princess. I wish that you could just square your shoulders and make her tell you what's wrong. Be brave, and be supportive._

Up in her room Sofia was already in her pajamas and settling in to her bed. _Please. Please don't make me have the dream tonight. Please. I just need one night of uninterrupted sleep. Oh please._

Sofia finished her silent prayer and laid her head on her pillow. Within minutes, despite her trying not to, she was asleep.

In the dream this time it wasn't her family. It was Baileywick telling her she didn't belong.

Sofia woke up on a sob

Above the castle a figure watched and smiled.


	4. The Dream Catcher

**Hi Guys. Sorry it's been a while since my last update. Don't worry though, I know exactly how this story is going to end, just gotta get it on paper :P. thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I am glad you like it. **

**This chapter is a bit more light hearted then the last ones, but don't worry the next one will dark again. ;)**

** MickiStarlight thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. you really kept me going. I have been on both sides of the depression thing, so yes this story comes from that place. Feeling like no one understands you, but you really want someone to. It's hard on both sides. **

**Now without further ado:**

* * *

><p><strong>Baileywick:<strong>

Baileywick stood in the doorway of Sofia's room looking at her. He heard her whimper and watched as she tossed and turned. How many times had he stood here and watched her? Too many to count, and it broke his heart. He wanted to run over to her and wake her up, hold her, and tell her everything was going to be ok, to ask her what she was dreaming about, but she wouldn't talk to him. She would tell him she was fine, just tired, and would go about her day. Never mind that her eyes were glazed from the lack of sleep. Never mind that her clothes were starting to hang on her because of the weight she was losing. Never mind that she didn't smile as much, and when she did smile, it never reached her eyes anymore. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Didn't she know how much he loved and cared for her? He had never felt so helpless. He knew he had to do something, but what could he do? She wouldn't tell him what was wrong, or what was so terrible about these dreams she was having. Who could he turn to?

Like a lightning bolt, an idea struck him. It wasn't something he was looking forward to, but he would do it. He would do it for her. A sound made him look toward the princesses sleeping form. She was tossing more violently now, and he knew she would be waking soon. Sadly he shook his head, and closed the door behind him. Well it was now or never.

**Sofia:**

Sofia awoke to the feeling she was being watched. She looked around her room, but she saw nothing and no one. Why would anyone be watching her? It's not like she was important. It must have been the dream she was having. The dream she always had.

_Why good morning Sofia .I trust you slept well. _The voice said mockingly

I hate you. I hate you so much.

_Oh but Sofia, I love you so very much._

Sofia buried her head in her hands and cried.

**Baileywick:**

Baileywick slowly ascended the stairs. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this chanting in his head. It was for the little princess and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. When he got to the top of the stair case there was a wooden door. He paused before knocking. Do I really have to do this? Is there another way? His mind flashed to the little princess, her eyes were so tired. Stealing his resolve he knocked on the door quickly before his nerve ran out. There was no answer, so he knocked again this time louder.

"What?" A very irritated voice said before the door opened

Cedrick was standing in the door looking at Baileywick with a very irritated look on his face. He was wearing Pajamas, and his hair was messy. He looked Baileywick up and down with a look of contempt on his face. They had never gotten along. He still thought Cedrick was a third rate sorcerer, but he knew (although it killed him to admit it) that Cedrick loved Sofia just as much as he did, and would stop at nothing to help her. Third rate was the best he had at the moment, and he intended to utilize it.

"What do you want Baileywick? I haven't got all day." Dislike dripping off each word

Baileywick sighed. This was going to be tougher then he thought.

"I need your help, Cedrick. Believe me, I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here, but I knew you were the only one who could help. I can't go to the king and queen, they wouldn't understand, but you, you will." Baileywick was talking faster and faster

Cedrick looked at Baileywick. Something must be dreadfully wrong for the castle steward to come to him. "OK Baileywick, slow down and tell me what's wrong. I will do everything in my power to help." Cedrick couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth, but it was true; he would do anything he could to help Baileywick. He was, however, unprepared for the words that followed

"It's about Sofia"

Cedrick's body froze. His eyes became hard, and his expression fixed on his face.

"What about her?" his voice was strained

"Well..." Baileywick proceeded to tell Cedrick everything.

He watched Cedrick as he talked. The expression became bleaker and bleaker as Baileywick told him everything. His face was hard, and his eyes were furious.

_So this was why Sofia had stopped visiting him. He had wondered why she had suddenly stopped her weekly trek up his stairs. Oh Sofia._

"That's why I had to come to you Cedrick. I know you love her just as much as I do, and I can't do it alone anymore. I can't just sit back and watch her fade away. I just can't." Baileywick's voice broke

Cedrick looked at him with an odd expression on his face. Baileywick was crying? Baileywick the guy who never missed an opportunity to bust his chops, was crying right in front of him? Sofia must be worse than he thought. He loved the little girl and it hurt him to think of her sad. He used to dream about stealing her amulet, but in reality he never wanted that amulet. All he really wanted was a friend who accepted him for him, he knew that now. And he had found that in Sofia. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Mustering up his courage, he fixed his young friend in his mind and opened his mouth

"I have an idea."

**Sofia:**

Sofia cried until she had no more tears. Sighing she wiped her face and got out of bed. She washed the tears off of her face and put on her purple dress. She knew today was a free day for her because the King and Queen were at a neighboring kingdom and wouldn't be home till dinner. She could do what she wanted without fear of anyone telling her she wasn't good enough.

_Oh Sofia. You aren't good enough, at least not for them. You know you are ALWAYS good enough for me though. We are one, Sofia._

Sofia sighed, and walked over to her vanity. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. She didn't even reach for her tiara. In fact it was on a shelf above her dresser. Why wear it? It was a lie. She heard a knock interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in." Sofia called

The door opened and Baileywick walked in. He was holding something behind his back and he seemed very happy. Behind him was the castle sorcerer Cedrick, also looking mighty pleased with himself.

Cedrick paused when he saw Sofia. Yes Baileywick had told him how bad it was, but hearing about something and seeing it firsthand were 2 very different things. Cedrick had never felt as helpless as he did right at this moment, looking into the tired, gaunt face of the one person he considered to be his friend. How could he not have noticed? How could he have let it get this bad? He was glad Baileywick had knocked on his door early this morning.

"Hello your highness" Baileywick said with a bow "I have brought you something that I think will help with these nightmares."

Sofia looked at them with a mixture of disbelief and hope. She didn't believe anything could help her, but she desperately wished for something that would.

"Oh? What is it Baileywick?"

Baileywick brought out the package with a flourish. It was a circle, with what looked to be a spider web in the middle of it, and 2 strings with feathers at the end hanging down. In the middle of the spider web was a purple gemstone. Sofia looked at it curiously.

"It's very nice" She said politely "But what is it?"

Baileywick opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Cedrick

"It's a dream catcher Sofia, a magical dream catcher." Cedricks chest puffed out with pride as Sofia looked at it.

Sofia looked at the dream catcher. It was very pretty but she wasn't sure how it was supposed to help her. She looked at Cedrick with a question in her eyes

"The spider web catches the bad dreams Sofia, before they can ever get to you. But it lets the good dreams through. It only filters the bad ones" He smiled grandly

Sofia looked up at Cedrick "How does it know what's a good dream and what's a bad one?"

Cedrick got down on one knee and looked her in the eye "Good dreams, Sofia, are made of sunshine and star stuff. Bad dreams are made of darkness and bile. The sunshine slips through, while the darkness gets trapped."

Sofia hadn't had a good dream in a while so she wasn't sure she would even be able to tell what one was anymore. Nor did she believe that it was so easy to stop the bad dreams. She looked up into his eyes, and saw he was looking earnestly at her. It's not that she had any doubt in him. He was the greatest sorcerer in the world, she just didn't think her bad dreams were that easily gotten rid of. But she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, so she said

"Thank you Mr. Cedrick. I love it."

Cedrick looked at her face. He knew her well enough that he knew she didn't think it would work and was only trying to spare his feelings. Well he would just have to show her how well it works, that's all.

"OK Sofia. You put it on the wall above your bed. Right where you head goes, and it filters your dreams." He said with a small smile.

Taking the Dream catcher from her hands, he gently placed it on the wall above her bed. Sofia may have imagined it, but she could've have sworn it glowed for a second. She felt a bit better, almost lighter once it was placed on the wall. Looking at Baileywick and Cedric she smiled.

For Baileywick that smile was the greatest thing to happen to him in a while. For that was a true Sofia smile. Something he was afraid he wouldn't see again. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He decided to let Cedrick have a couple more moments with her alone. After all, he had to go get breakfast ready, and it _was_ Cedrick who made the dream catcher. It was his idea, but…

"Princess I expect to see you downstairs in ten minutes for breakfast." With a bow Baileywick left

"You know," Cedrick said dryly "It's not too late to turn him into a toad."

Sofia laughed, just like Cedrick intended. He would always be in Baileywicks debt for what he did today. It can't have been easy for him to come to him for help, but he was glad he did. Sofia was worth it.

"Will you let me know how it works Sofia?" Cedrick asked before adding quickly "I am ALWAYS here for you Sofia, anytime you want to talk you can come find me." He searched her face

Sofia looked at him and smiled a sad smile. _You wouldn't want to hear it Mr. Cedrick. _"I will let you know how it works Mr. Cedrick. Thank you again."

Knowing that was his cue to leave, Cedrick stood up and headed to the door. He threw one last look over his shoulder at the dream catcher before turning and walking away.

Sofia looked at it as well. It really was pretty…

Did she imagine it glowing when it was placed on the wall? She must have right? It wasn't glowing now, and it didn't look like it had ever glowed. Sofia didn't have time to ponder it anymore. If she was late to breakfast, Baileywick would be back up in her room scolding her. Maybe she should have let Cedrick turn him into a toad.

Chuckling to herself, Sofia made her way down to breakfast.

Prince James and Princess Amber were already there arguing about what they were going to do today. James wanted to go to the park with the insane jungle gym, while Amber wanted to go to the park with the beautiful waterfall. They both looked up from their talk and looked at Sofia.

Amber noticed that the shadows behind her sisters' eyes were a bit lighter today and she was glad for it. Maybe today Sofia would actually join them in the fun.

"Sofia. So glad you came in. James wants to go to the park with the jungle gym, but I think it would be great to have a tea party by the park with the water fountain. What do you think?"

Sofia looked at her sister and grinned. "I think it would be fun to go into the garden and spend the day among the flowers"

The flowers? Amber didn't like the sound of that and was just about to open her mouth to say so, when she looked at her sister. If this was what Sofia wanted to do and was willing to do it together, then Amber would do it. Anything to try to bring her sister out of the shell that had been forming around her lately.

"That sounds…. Wonderful Sofia. Maybe we could play hopscotch or something."

Sofia smiled, and Amber was taken aback. It had been so long since her sister had smiled, she had almost forgotten how pretty Sofia was.

"Aww but I wanted to test my skills on that jungle gym" James said pouting.

Amber said nothing but gave her brother such a stern look that he didn't argue any further. She even debated about kicking him under the table but decided she would save that for later if he said anything else about it.

Sofia laughed and sat in her seat. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such a good morning. She failed to notice that she was eating and laughing the whole meal. Amber noticed and was happy; she had really missed her sister.

Baileywick watched with a smile on his face. Cedrick may be a terrible sorcerer, but he was there when it counted. Baileywick started. Did he seriously just think a good thought about Cedrick? Shuddering he left the dining room to attend to business around the castle.

After breakfast the three siblings went to play in the garden. They were all having such a good time that they didn't notice how late it was getting. Before they knew it, it was time for their parents to be home. Sofia was actually looking forward to seeing her mother and father. The voice hadn't bothered all day and she was relieved. Maybe her nightmares were over?

The thoughts and feelings were still there, but tucked away in the back of mind. She was ignoring them and doing an ok job at it. Every now and then they would emerge and rear their ugly heads, but she could slam them back down.

When her parents got back the three children were there to greet them. King Roland emerged from the carriage first and held out his hand to his wife. Queen Miranda stepped out of the carriage and looked at her children. They were all smiling and their faces flushed from playing.

"How was your day Daddy?" Amber asked.

King Roland smiled at his daughter. "It was great Amber. A lot was discussed, and a lot of problems were solved." King Roland contently sighed "But for now your mother and I are very tired. We are going to go relax for a bit before dinner. We will see you all at dinner to hear about your day." With that King Roland and Queen Miranda walked into the castle.

Sofia watched them go and couldn't help but feel tired herself. She wanted to be alone for a while. It wasn't that she wasn't having fun, but she didn't want to press her luck. She couldn't help but feel like one wrong move and it would all start tumbling down around her.

"I think I am going to go relax for a bit before dinner as well. See you at dinner Amber and James." Sofia smiled and walked towards the castle.

Amber didn't want her to go; she just didn't want the day to be over. She had missed hanging out with Sofia. Sure James was great, but there was nothing like having a sister to talk to. She didn't want to force her sister to stay however so she smiled and watched as her sister walked all the way back to the castle.

Sofia got to her room and looked at the dream catcher. It really was a pretty thing. She still doubted it worked, but she had felt better since it was put up on the wall. The voice hadn't bothered her all day, and she had the best time with her siblings. Things were finally looking up.

Sofia went over and grabbed her favorite book from the bookshelf. Opening it up, she immersed herself in the world of mermaids and sword fights. She was just getting to a good part when a maid came in to tell her that dinner was ready. She wasn't ready to leave her mermaid friends, but she was kind of hungry. Setting her book down, she got up and went down to dinner.

Sofia sat next to her mother and listened to her story about her day. She didn't talk much, but she nibbled on everything that was put in front of her.

Baileywick watched from the corner and was relieved. Granted Sofia wasn't eating much, but it was more then she had eaten in a long time. Baileywick felt someone staring at him and looked at Princess Amber. When she caught his eye, she jerked her head toward her sister with a radiant smile on her face, as if to say 'do you see this? Isn't it amazing?' Baileywick beamed at her and nodded.

When dinner was over Sofia was tired. She went up to her room and lay down. She was almost afraid to sleep; she didn't want the day to be ruined by the dream. She tried her hardest to stay awake, but the day's events caught up with her and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

And for the first time in over a month, Sofia didn't have the dream.

Above the castle a figure watched, and screamed.


End file.
